


Perfect, Always

by DopamineX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Namjoo, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Dirty Talk, Dodo x Namjoo roleplaying, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fulfilling, Rimming, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Dodo, based on a prompt I found on mx-requests-forum on tumblr, cross-dressing, jealous hyungwon, kihyun and wonho are just mentioned, not thaaaat explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon is jealous of Kihyun, and pretty much all his members except his boyfriend Hyunwoo, all thanks to their drama from MX Ray, and him being rarely paired with Hyunwoo in general.Hyunwoo placates him by letting Hyungwon, aka Dodo, claim him, aka Namjoo.





	Perfect, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
hyungwon/shownu smut, roleplaying as dodo/namjoo with top!dodo (in the same costumes please)
> 
> I hope whoever requested this is satisfied with this fic. I hope I didn’t disappoint you!
> 
> Happy reading, y’all!

Hyungwon finished his last shot and the director called Cut. There, his part in the drama was done.

He stalked off the set to the changing room, not sparing a glance at anyone or anything around, and shut the door to his spacious stall, furnished with a proper dressing table, the shelves of which were stocked with makeup and makeup removal products.

He was eager to get out of his costume as Dodo and just go home and take a long nap.

He was feeling quite cranky and jealous that day. And it was very immature of him and he knew that.

But he just couldn’t help it! 

Hyunwoo was _ always _ paired up with some _ other _ member, mostly Kihyun or Hoseok. And extremely rarely with Hyungwon. Yes, they were his friends but it still made him petty, and envious of them.

It wasn’t Hyunwoo’s fault they were never paired together… It was the company’s decision whom pair to whom with! Not his boyfriend’s! And Hyungwon _ knew that! _

But no matter how many times he told himself that, it didn’t make his mood any better. 

In fact, the more he thought about Hyunwoo being all pressed up against Kihyun, holding his waist, and then that tub scene where they stomped around in the water, holding hands… it just made Hyungwon’s blood boil and he just wanted to break something. Or scream his guts out.

He knew he couldn’t get his frustration out on Kihyun.

And definitely not on his Hyunwoo, his sweet and gentle Hyunwoo who loved him so much. 

Well, Hyungwon _ hoped _ Hyunwoo loved him loads. Or at least a bit. Like, they _ were _ dating, had been for three years now. So, his boyfriend _ had to _ like him at least a tiny bit to be with him, right? For this long that too. He didn’t know. Maybe Hyunwoo didn’t love him at all and Hyungwon was just wasting his time, pining behind the older like a lovesick idiot. 

Maybe Hyunwoo would just dump him after they headed home and then ask Kihyun out. He’d realize he had wasted his precious time, three long years, behind Hyungwon of all people. He might have realized Kihyun was The One.

Hyungwon didn’t know anymore…. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool surface of the mirror that was affixed to the dressing table.

He wasn’t thinking straight as of now. 

Currently, he wanted to either jump off a bridge, or get Hyunwoo to dump him and then go hook him up with Kihyun on his own and _ then _go die in a field somewhere.

He took a deep breath. He tried to get himself to calm down, counting to ten in his mind slowly.

It wasn’t really working completely but it was doing _ something _. 

Now, he just needed to change out of these stupid girl clothes and remove this nasty wig. It kept reminding him that Hyunwoo hadn’t been pressed to him, inspite of these clothes. He had to somehow avoid Hyunwoo till they got home and then go take a nap before the older even suspected anything.

Perfect. He could do this. ‘_ Just keep your poker face on, Chae.’ _

Just as he opened his eyes, felt a gush of air come in. Before he could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a hard, muscular chest. He looked in the mirror. In his petty jealousy, he had forgotten to lock the stall behind himself.

Because there stood Hyunwoo, completely pressed up against Hyungwon’s back, cuddling him to his chest as he shot him his best smile, the smile that made Hyungwon’s heart race every time it was directed at him, or anyone really.

Exactly the person he had wanted to avoid.

How perfect.

“Hey, baby.” Hyunwoo whispered in his ear sexily as he nuzzled his neck, by tracing the side of it with the tip of his nose.

Hyungwon unconsciously shivered and then immediately hated himself for it.

Even when he was fucking mad at pretty much everything and everyone in his life, his body reacted to Hyunwoo’s touches.

He shut his eyes and said nothing. He didn’t need to. Hyunwoo did the talking.

“You know, even dressed up as a girl, you’re the most stunning person I have _ ever _seen in my life. Dodo is my most favourite girl in the world.” Hyunwoo murmured into his ear and then slowly licked the outer shell of his ear. Hyungwon shivered again as he snorted.

He didn’t know what to believe anymore.. 

“Yeah.. right..” He muttered under his breath.

“Babe. I’m telling the truth. You’re so fucking gorgeous in this dress. Yummy. I just want to eat you up. _ Right now.” _ The older bit his earlobe and then rolled the soft flesh in his mouth. Hyungwon sighed as he relaxed into the older’s hold.

God, he hated how much Hyunwoo affected him.

“Hyungwon-ah, you really make me lose my mind with your beauty. And you look so ethereal _ even _ as a _ girl! _How? It’s so unfair, baby.” He trailed kisses on the side of his neck, soft and feather-like, slightly tickling Hyungwon. The younger let out an uncontrollable moan.

“Baby. Please don’t change your clothes. Come back to the dorm like this. The car is right outside the set. No one will even see you coming out like this except the staff. _ Please, baby.” _He whispered, his voice so sultry and deep. Hyungwon melted into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Hyung, I don’t like it that you’re always paired with the others. I hate it…” His mouth ran before his brain could filter the words. His eyes widened at his sudden lack of self-control. But then it wasn’t that surprising really. Hyunwoo always had a way of making him talk, making him reveal all his emotions and feelings - which he kept hidden deep inside his heart - making him completely vulnerable and open for himself.

“I know. I know you marched off because it made you jealous. Honestly, I’m flattered. I didn’t know you loved me this much.” Hyunwoo giggled against the back of his neck.

Hyungwon slowly turned around in the older’s arms. “It’s not funny, hyung. I really love you. More than anything else in the whole wide world. How could you even doubt it for a _ single _second?!” Hyungwon frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, as he slapped Hyunwoo’s chest with the back of his hand.

“Hey, baby.” Hyunwoo pulled him into a warm hug. “I know you love me. But it makes me so happy that I mean _ this much _to you. Well, I’m glad. Because you mean the whole universe to me.”

Hyungwon snorted, even as his heart soared and he felt so warm inside, butterflies flying in his stomach. “Then what about Kihyun? Didn’t you think he looked cute in that maid costume? Or what about in that school uniform?”

“Kihyun was good, not gonna lie. He did look cute. But I don’t care about that! I care about _ you, _ Mr. Chae. You and _ only _ you. You look _ ethereal! _ If I had written the script myself, I would have chosen _ you _ as my female lead! Not Kihyun! Nobody but you.” He squeezed Hyungwon in his arms as he hugged him tighter. “You’re my baby! Never forget that. Okay?” He pulled back to gaze at Hyungwon fondly. All of Hyungwon’s anger ebbed away. His Hyunwoo loved _ him _ and _ only _him!

But Hyungwon still wasn’t completely satisfied.

“Nunu.. But.. It was Yeojoo who got Namjoo in the end, even though it was all her dream. Not Dodo…” He rested his head on the older’s shoulder and pouted, his face turned to the side, facing Hyunwoo’s chest. He brought his hand up and traced patterns on the older’s skin that was revealed through his black polo shirt, which had all its three buttons off. 

He felt Hyunwoo sigh against his wig. They were both still dressed up as the characters.

“Well. Baby. There is _ one thing _we can do about that.”

“Hm, and what’s that, baby?” Hyungwon kissed the revealed golden skin and then went back to resting his head on the older’s shoulder.

Hyunwoo’s fingers travelled up the younger’s back. Hyungwon unconsciously held his breath.

“Miss Chae Dodo can stake her claim on Namjoo.”

Hyungwon looked up at the older at that.

“Wonnie baby, I want you to take me in that dress. With this costume still on. Even the wig.” The younger’s eyes widened.

Hyunwoo leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you inside me, Dodo ssi. I want you to fuck me deep and cum inside me. Make Namjoo yours, Dodo.”

With that he pulled back and grinned mischievously at a shocked Hyungwon.

Hyungwon _ had not known _his Hyunwoo was so dirty minded. But the idea did have its appeal and he definitely wanted to try it. Not to mention, the older whispering such dirty things in his ear got him seriously turned on.

_ And, _ it would make Dodo happy. 

“Okay.” He blushed and then buried his face in Hyunwoo’s chest out of shyness as the older hugged him close and tightly.

*

As soon as Hyunwoo and Hyungwon entered their shared room, they shut it and locked out a whining Hoseok.

Hyungwon immediately pressed Hyunwoo-

No.

_ Dodo _ immediately pressed _ Namjoo _ against the door and claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

That’s right. They were Dodo and Namjoo now.

And Dodo was going to make Namjoo her own. 

And anyway, for Yeojoo, it had all been just a dream. She had never got Namjoo for herself.

Meaning, in the story, actually Dodo won. Or that nobody had claimed Namjoo, onscreen.

Well, either way, offscreen Hyungwon aka Dodo would claim his Hyunwoo aka Namjoo.

Hyungwon buried his fingers in Hyunwoo’s brown hair as his boyfriend kissed him hungrily, like Hyungwon - Dodo - was his oxygen.

Screw Yeojoo, Namjoo was Dodo’s and only Dodo’s.

Hyunwoo possessively gripped Hyungwon’s hips with his arms, pulling Dodo’s body flush against his front.

One of his warm hands travelled down and went up his dress. He grabbed the younger’s butt with his long, thick fingers and Dodo moaned against Namjoo’s lips.

God, this was so dirty yet so hot. Hyungwon was thoroughly losing his mind as he pressed himself _ even _closer to his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo fingers travelled inside his tights, then inside his underwear. 

Dodo bit down on Namjoo’s bottom lip as Hyunwoo traced Hyungwon’s rim with his index finger.

“Fuck.” Dodo moaned against Namjoo’s lips and pulled back from the kiss.

“Take me, Miss Dodo. Make me yours.” Hyunwoo winked at him and Hyungwon was gone.

He immediately pulled the older by his hand towards his bed and fell back on it when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Hyunwoo kneeled down in front of the younger and carefully removed Dodo’s sandals.

He lifted Hyungwon’s stocking covered legs and kissed the sole of his foot, right where it tickled. Hyungwon toes curled and Hyunwoo licked at the center, aiming at the ticklish part and Hyungwon whined, trying to pull away his foot from his boyfriend’s grasp. 

His boyfriend giggled as he dropped his foot on the floor gently. He pushed up the dress’s skirt and eyed the younger’s straining member through his black tights.

But first, he’d have to get rid of Dodo’s stockings, covering Hyungwon’s legs from mid-thigh.

Hyunwoo gently peeled off each of Dodo’s stockings - all the while pressing sensual kisses up and down his long, milky, _ creamy _legs - and disposed them off to a corner of the room.

Hyungwon repositioned himself by shifting to the head of the bed. Hyunwoo climbed onto the mattress and crawled in between the younger’s legs.

Now for those tights and the underwear underneath. His mouth watered at the sight, Hyungwon’s smooth, shapely legs all spread out for Hyunwoo, his member straining against his tights while the skirt of his dress was pushed back against his stomach.

_ Hyungwon was going to fuck him with a dress and wig on, and full makeup.. as a girl, as Dodo. _

He shivered visibly as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the tights and the underwear underneath.

He bent down and nuzzled the straining bulge with his nose and Hyungwon threaded his fingers through the older’s hair as he shut his eyes.

His heart raced at the thought of what they were going to do.

They barely switched around, Hyungwon being too much of a pillow prince to work for it. It didn’t matter because Hyunwoo loved topping him, crowding into his space to make sure Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo and only Hyunwoo as he made soft love to him. They did do it rough a few times but Hyunwoo was too soft and loving and he always feared he’d hurt Hyungwon in case he lost control. Hyungwon _ wanted _ his boyfriend to lose control, at least once. But he _ did _love how soft Hyunwoo was with him. It made him feel so loved and cherished and that had him falling even deeper in love with his adorable boyfriend. 

So, it had been a while since he topped the older. But the idea of Dodo claiming her Namjoo had him so painfully hard. He wanted to mark Hyunwoo as his own and let the world know who he belonged to. The next week was somehow off for them. So, it wouldn’t matter if Hyungwon left marks all over.

That would tell _ everyone _in the dorm who Hyunwoo loved and who he was with, and mostly importantly, how Hyunwoo could never be with anyone who wasn’t Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo pulled at the waistband of the black short tights he wore, and then slipped his fingers into the waistband of his underwear as well. He traced the smooth skin there and Hyungwon lifted his hips, eyeing his boyfriend and how he looked at him with pure lust in his eyes. The younger gulped as Hyunwoo lowered his undergarments bit by bit, kissing whatever skin he uncovered. Eventually, he got the bunched up tights and underwear to his knees and spread warm kisses up and down his thighs, his inner thighs. Hyungwon had his eyes closed to intensify and enjoy the feeling of Hyunwoo’s soft, plump lips against his hot skin. 

He had Hyungwon lift his legs together high up and Hyunwoo straightened on his knees and pulled the underwear off in one go and threw it somewhere behind his back.

Hyungwon shifted further to the head of the bed, the dress’s skirt falling over his uncovered dick.

Hyunwoo crawled in his legs and pushed the skirt up and eyed his semi-hard cock with burning interest in his eyes. He glanced up into Hyungwon’s eyes and leaned in to softly kiss his red lips. “My Dodo. I wanna taste you first. Then you’re going to take me bare. Okay, beautiful?” He whispered against his lips and then nipped at the bottom lip, making Hyungwon whimper a little.

He lowered himself to the level of Hyungwon’s cock and bent his head down to lick at the head. Hyungwon tensed and gripped the bedsheet with both hands. Hyunwoo kissed the head and licked at it with kitten licks, making eye contact with him seductively. 

“Dodo baby. Let me hear you.” Hyunwoo murmured against the head of his cock and Hyungwon whined high at the back of his throat.

Hyunwoo slowly coaxed his cock into full hardness by softly licking and sucking at the head and the length, tracing the veins with his skillful tongue. He slowly bobbed his head up and down his shaft, making him go insane with his tongue and plump lips. 

Hyungwon moaned, his hands threading in Hyunwoo’s dark brown hair as he threw his head back.

He was so turned on right now and his cock started leaking a steady flow of pre-come.

The familiar hot coiling in his gut started and he moaned out, “Namjoo, babe. I-I’m starting get close.. I can’t cum like this, baby.”

Hyunwoo pulled off and Hyungwon whined at the loss. He placed a soft kiss on the head and made eye contact with him.

Hyunwoo had barely done anything but he saw Hyungwon’s eyes glisten a little from unshed tears. He looked so wrecked from just some heavy kissing and foreplay, and a partial blowjob.

But he looked so beautiful, so stunning in that Dodo outfit.

Hyunwoo was so fucking whipped for his boyfriend. And Namjoo _ belonged _to Dodo, not Yeojoo, no one else but Dodo.

“Then take me, Dodo-ssi. Make me yours.” He pecked Hyungwon’s lips and that turned a switch on in Hyungwon.

He immediately flipped them over, pinning Hyunwoo underneath him.

The older gasped in surprise and Hyungwon kissed him deeply, sensually as he did away with Hyunwoo’s black trousers. He pulled back to remove his blue boxers and the black pants and threw them somewhere behind carelessly.

Hyunwoo sat up a little, resting on his elbows as he watched Hyungwon push the wig’s hair to the side, a hair flip that would make guys go crazy, like it drove Hyunwoo insane.

He observed Hyungwon’s every feature, accentuated by Dodo’s makeup. His pretty plush lips painted a shade of red that made his soft rose petals even more delectable. His big, soulful eyes had mascara on and damn, Hyunwoo was getting hard. 

His Dodo opened the bedside drawer and got out their well-used bottle of strawberry flavoured lube, his lowered and his eyelashes fanning over his soft cheeks beautifully.

Hyunwoo parted his legs and Hyungwon bent between them, placing the lube bottle on the side of one of Hyunwoo’s thighs. He kissed the head of the older’s straining cock, on the red head.

Generally, he give his boyfriend a proper blowjob and then Hyunwoo would give him a partial, teasing rimjob before taking him bare. 

But today, their roles were reversed.

Hyungwon locked eyes with his beloved Namjoo, his adorable boyfriend before lowering his head further.

He licked a big strip over his entrance and Hyunwoo sighed as he threw his head back.

Dodo licked his inner thighs, and then licked at his entrance over and over, pulling out deep sighs and heavy moans from the gorgeous Namjoo who was so spread out for his Dodo, but for Hyungwon as well.

He dipped in his tongue once, twice, thrice, trying to loosen up Hyunwoo’s tight hole a little as he fucked him shallowly with just his wet muscle.

Hyunwoo moaned loudly and Hyungwon kissed his pink hole once before picking up the lube bottle.

He applied a generous amount of lube on his leaking cock and then some on three of his fingers.

He slowly opened Hyunwoo up, massaging the older’s rim before plunging in his fingers, one by one as he opened his boyfriend as pleasurably as he could, as painlessly as possible.

“Dodo-ssi. Please. Fuck me already.. I’m ready for you delicious cock to claim me…” Hyunwoo gasped breathlessly, grasping the bedsheet as Hyungwon fucked him with three fingers, scissoring to loosen him more.

He decided he had opened him up as well as he could.

“You ready, my Namjoo jagiya?” He batted his eyelashes seductively and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Yes. Please give it to me, Dodo..”

Hyungwon bent forward and pecked his adorable boyfriend’s lips, and then the kiss got deep and heated as he entered his Namjoo slowly.

Hyunwoo groaned and moaned and Hyungwon kissed him through the pain and discomfort, his hands tangling with both of Hyunwoo’s as he kissed him into the mattress.

Once he was fully sheathed in the older’s tight, warm hole, the walls hugging his long cock snugly, he kissed up and down Hyunwoo’s sexy neck, finally marking the flawless golden skin here and there. He had to let the world know Hyunwoo, Namjoo, was his and _ only _ his. Hyungwon’s. _ And _Dodo’s, Hyunwoo’s number one girl in the whole universe!

He left pink, red and purple bruises with his teeth and mouth as he sucked and nipped at Hyunwoo’s neck and collarbones.

The older groaned and tightened the grip of both their hands.

“Wonnie baby, please move.” He gasped out as Hyungwon bit him a little harshly to make his final mark. He smoothed the sting with his tongue, lapped at it till he had Hyunwoo’s chest heaving sexily, his ears filling with the sounds of his deep breaths and gasps.

He kissed his boyfriend again as he pulled out almost the whole way, before he slammed back in. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he moaned loudly into Hyungwon’s mouth.

Dodo’s skirt brushed his cock and Hyunwoo unconsciously thrust up to get some friction for his poor neglected and almost painfully hard cock.

Hyungwon fucked his boyfriend slowly, in and out, alternating his pace between fast and slow, never letting Hyunwoo get a grip of his rhythm.

Hyunwoo whined against his lips and Hyungwon just gripped his hands tighter, their fingers intertwined as he fucked him deeply and slowly, his dress’s skirt giving Hyunwoo’s a little bit of friction.

And then Hyunwoo screamed, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back.

Hyungwon had done it! He had found his bundle of nerves.

He placed kisses all over Hyunwoo’s face and neck as he aimed at hitting his prostate everytime.

Hyunwoo whined and moaned and cried, tears running down his cute face, looking so wrecked and ethereal as Hyungwon - _ Dodo _ \- fucked him _ so good _ and _ so damn well. _He kept his pace medium, not fast, not slow. He tried his best to drag out their pleasures for as long as possible.

Hyunwoo was panting, sweat rolling down his golden skin as he let out tiny moans against Hyungwon’s lips.

“Dodo.. touch me. Please, baby.” His Namjoo whimpered against his mouth.

Hyungwon slowly untangled one of their joint hands and slipped his palm down the older’s body. He pushed away his dress’s skirt, still fucking his baby bear at a gradually yet deeply, slamming into his prostate each time.

More tears slid down Hyunwoo’s gorgeous face as Hyungwon stroked his leaking cock to the rhythm he had set for thrusting inside Hyunwoo’s warm, tight hole.

“You’re so tight, darling. That ass is made for my taking. You’re mine, Hyunwoo. Namjoo is Dodo’s now.”

“I have always belonged to you, Wonnie,” his boyfriend gasped out, struggling to maintain eye contact as stars exploded behind his eyelids from the almost-unbearable pleasure. “And Namjoo is Dodo’s. Always has been, before that drama even began.”

Sweat rolled down both their bodies, making their costumes stick to their bodies uncomfortably.

The heat of the room got amped as Hyungwon bent down a little to swipe his tongue on the head of Hyunwoo’s thick, well-veined cock.

Sweat glistened on both their skins and Hyungwon felt Dodo’s makeup wash away from their intense fucking.

He pumped Hyunwoo’s cock faster and he fucked him harder, deeper, faster.

“I’m close, Dodo-ssi…” Hyunwoo threw his head back yet again and Hyungwon kissed the exposed golden skin of his throat, biting on his adam’s apple.

“I’m close, too, baby. Let go for me. Cum for me.”

And that had Hyunwoo arching his back of the bed beautifully, screaming Hyungwon’s name loudly as he spilled between their bodies, covering Hyungwon’s fist and dress with his load. The sight of Hyunwoo’s chocolate abs getting messy as well, thanks to his shirt having got hiked up mid-fuck, had Hyungwon coming the hardest he ever had. And that was saying something because he had always cum hard whenever Hyunwoo fucked him so lovingly with s pinch of roughness.

Hyungwon screamed Hyunwoo’s name and then his body slumped over his boyfriend’s. It didn’t matter that all their five friends had probably heard them loud and clear all the way to their rooms.

They lay like that, their bodies a mess from sweat, cum and lube. But they didn’t care. Hyungwon snuggled into his Hyunwoo, though it was sticky and uncomfortably hot. 

Hyunwoo wrapped one arm around his waist as the other played with the wig’s long waves.

After a while, after their chest stopped heaving as much, Hyungwon pushed himself up on his arms and Hyunwoo watched him remove his wig, very sweaty and irritating now. Then running his fingers through his thick hair, looking mind blowing. And then unclip his dangling earrings one by one.

He leaned over and placed the wig and the earrings on the bedside table.

Once he focused on Hyunwoo again, the other flipped them over and laid them on their sides, facing each other.

Hyunwoo pulled Hyungwon in closer and ran his fingers through his thick deep brown hair as he pushed his skirt up to caress his thigh and ass softly.

“Did you have fun, my love?” Hyunwoo asked him in a soft voice, so caring and loving.

And it was _ all _ for Hyungwon. And _ only _Hyungwon.

His boyfriend really did love him after all. Even after three whole years of being together.

“Of course, baby. Anything with you is fun. And exciting. But we really did take up a notch today, huh..?” He giggled against the older’s neck.

“Take that dress off. And remove this shirt from my body. I’m not done with you yet.” He bit Hyungwon’s earlobe, making the younger moan.

“Why don’t you remove the dress yourself?” Hyungwon sat up and smirked at his boyfriend. Hyunwoo smiled up at him, a challenge in his eyes.

“I guess I will. But for now, come here.”

He pulled Hyungwon back down and rolled on top of him.

He captured his lips in a searing hot kiss, slipping his tongue in to sensually play with Hyungwon’s own.

Hyunwoo kissed Hyungwon with want and lust and love, kissed him into the soft pillows and mattress, proving that they belonged with each other, that Hyunwoo loved him just as Hyungwon loved him back. Or even more.

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the older’s neck and sighed happily.

Hyungwon didn’t want anything more in life.

He already had his everything, his dreams, wishes and desires, his _ Hyunwoo _, right there in his arms, kissing him like his life depended on it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was really against writing cross-dressing fics before.. but I decided I’ll try it out.  
Hopefully, it’s not disappointing..  
But this is probably the last cross-dressing fic I’ll ever write lol
> 
> If you have any showhyung/hyungnu requests that you want me to fulfill, please hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  
and I’ll try my best to fulfill it.  
But only ones with a happy ending please, I don’t write fics which end sadly.  
(Look at me talking as if I’m actually gonna get requests/prompts lmao)


End file.
